My Exanimus
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: Yewook couple here. Bagaimana jika kau adalah pasanganku? Malaikat tak pernah mengenal gender bukan? Chapter 6 is UP. Chapter 7 is on the way. Yaoi, NC-17
1. PROLOG

**My Exanimus**

**Genre : Romantic **

**Rated : T to the M**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook as Wookie/Vivamus Angel**

**Kim JongWoon as Yesung/Exanimus Angel**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini Yewook Oppa jadi milikku.. *dibakar cloudsomnia sedunia**

**Warning : NC-17, Yaoi, tears (maybe)**

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

"Sayapmu membuatku iri, Wookie-ah." Angel cantik yang baru saja mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu manyun. Pasalnya, sayap yang ia miliki sangat berbeda dengan sayap Angel yang dipanggil Wookie itu.

"Kau ini. Sayapmu juga sama bagusnya denganku, Hyukkie-ah." ujar Wookie si Angel. Hyukkie terlihat senang. Wookie kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana Hae bisa jatuh cinta dan menjadkan kau pasangannya hayo?" ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Wookie-ah. Kau membuatku malu. Hehehehe..."

"Tapi itu kenyataan kan?"

"Hehehehe... Eh aku sedari tadi tidak melihat Haeku dan Yesung Hyungmu. Apa mereka sedang bertugas?"

"Molla. Ahh.. Yesung Hyung akan mengulang tugasnya seperti apa yang ia perbuat padaku dulu." Hyukkie menoleh padaku cepat.

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Ani. Aku senang. Aku hanya kasihan dengan manusia-manusia itu. Aisshhh.. Mengapa Sang Kuasa memberiku tugas yang sangat berkebalikan dengan tugas pasanganku sih?" aku menggerutu. Hyukkie mengelus suraiku.

"Akupun dulu menanyakan hal yang sama. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mengerti maksud Sang Kuasa menjodohkan kami."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Hehem." Hyukkie mengangguk. "Kita semua saling berhubungan, Wookie-ah. Jadi tidak ada Angel yang ditugaskan untuk sesuatu yang tidak saling berhubungan dengan yang lain. Kitapun tak mengenal gender khan?"

"Ne'. Kau benar, Hyukkie-ah." Aku tersenyum riang.

"Hyukkie Chagi..." terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Hyukkie.

Dengan cepat, dia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat dua sosok Angel bersayap keabu-abuan turun dari langit. Sosok yang memanggil Hyukkie tadi langsung memeluk Hyukkie dari belakang. Sedangkan sosok yang berada di belakangnya berjalan lurus menuju tempat Wookie duduk.

"_Miss me_, huh?" dibisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Wookie. Wookie tersenyum.

"Kalian darimana saja?" suara tenor Hyukkie terdengar kesal.

"Seperti biasalah, Chagi. Kau tugasku dan Yesung Hyung kan?" sosok yang di panggil Yesung itu menyeringai. Wookie langsung memukul kepalanya.

"Wae?" wajahnya langsung berubah total. Bukan lagi seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya. Melainkan tatapan babo tidak tahu apa-apa. Sangat kontras sekali.

"Itu tadi bukan Yesung Hyung yang kukenal. Kau ini. Sudah sering kuperingatkan untuk tidak menunjukkan seringaianmu di sini kan?"

"Mian, Wookie Chagi. Aku lupa. Hehehe..."

"Yesung Hyung babo."

"Mwo? Ikan sialan..!"

"Sudah sudah. Baru datang bukannya istirahat malah bertengkar." ujar Wookie.

"Iya chagiyaa... Aku istirahat." ujar Yesung sambil meletakkan kepalanya di paha Wookie dan segera terlelap. Wookie mengusap lembut surai Yesung. Nafas teraturnya menandakan bahwa Yesung telah terlelap. Hyukkie dan pasangannya, Donghae, segera pergi dan membiarkan kedua malaikat itu menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

"Kau tahu Hyung. Aku tidak pernah menyesal saat kau mengambil nyawaku dulu. Karena aku tahu, sesuatu yang indah sudah menungguku. Dan kau tahu, kaulah sesuatu itu." Di kecupnya bibir lembut pasangannya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chaaa...**

Bagaimana prolognya?

Apa harus saya lanjut ato brenti ajja sampek sini?

Say somethin' in review,,arra?

I'll be waiting.. :D


	2. 1st Chappie

**My Exanimus**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T to the M**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook as Wookie/Vivamus Angel**

**Kim JongWoon as Yesung/Exanimus Angel**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini Yewook Oppa jadi milikku.. *dibakar cloudsomnia sedunia**

**Warning : NC-17, Yaoi, tears (maybe)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>My Exanimus<strong>****

* * *

><p>.<p>

**RYEOWOOK**

Annyeong. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Panggil saja Wookie. Aku namja bertubuh kecil yang sakit-sakitan. Sakit ini kuterima bersamaan dengan kematian kedua orangtua dan saudara kembarku, Sungmin. Kim Sungmin. Aku mempunyai seorang Hyung. Namanya Kim Kangin. Kakak iparku, Yeonin Kangin Hyung, bernama Jungsoo Noona. Kim Jungsoo. Namun Kangin Hyung lebih senang memanggilnya Leeteuk yang artinya spesial.

.

Teukie Noona-panggilan sayang Leeteuk Noona- memang yeoja paling spesial. Hanya ia yang bisa meredam amarah Kangin Hyung. Dulu Kangin Hyung memang terkenal sangat pemarah. Namun sejak bertemu Teukie Noona, sedikit demi sedikit, amarahnya mulai terkendali. Kangin Hyung sangat menyayangiku dan Sungmin. Namun sayang, sejak kepergian Sungmin, dia sama sekali tak mau memandangku. Seakan aku adalah pembunuh Eomma, Appa dan Sungmin. Ahh.. Aku memang pembunuh. Jadi memang sepantasnya aku di perlakukan seperti ini. Namun entah mengapa, Teukie Noona sangat menyayangiku. Aku senang karena setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang masih mengharapkanku untuk terus hidup di dunia ini.

.

"Wookie-ah. Ayo bangun. Ini sudah pukul 6. Noona tidak mau kau terlambat ke sekolah." Itu suara Teukie Noona. Dia memang selalu membangunkanku setiap pagi. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku agar mataku bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendelaku.

"Ne' Noona." Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Dadaku masih saja terasa sesak. Padahal semalam, obatku sudah kuminum semua. Ku pegangi dadaku yang terasa sakit dan semakin sakit. Rasanya, ada beban yang semakin hari semakin berat dan menekan dadaku. Dadaku semakin sesak.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Hoekk..!" warna merah itu mendominasi wastafel berwarna pastel itu. Kuusap mulutku denga punggung tangan dan segera ku bilas bercak merah yang mewarnai wastafel dan punggung tanganku serta dinding-dinding mulutku. Segera kubasuh mulut dan tanganku. Kubersihkan juga wasteful yang ternodai darahku. Lalu aku segera mandi.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku segera turun ke meja makan. Di sana sudah ada Teukie Noona dan Kangin Hyung yang sudah bersiap untuk sarapan. Namun entah mengapa, aku malas menyentuh sarapanku.

"Saengie, sakitmu kambuh?" tanya Teukie Noona.

"Ani Noona. Nan gwaenchanha. Waeyo?" aku takut jika Teukie Noona sadar bahwa aku memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin menutupinya.

"Kau terlihat... pucat." Kangin Hyung menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras. Di tempelkan dengan lembut telapak tangannya ke keningku. Aku tersenyum. Aku memang selalu merindukan sentuhan lembut Kangin Hyung yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan padaku.

"Hari ini, jadwal konsultasi rutinmu kan?" tanya Kangin Hyung padaku. Nada datarnya menakutiku. Kangin Hyung adalah yang paling khawatir jika aku kolabs. Namun aku sangat senang dengan kenyataan itu. Dia masih peduli padaku.

"Ne' Hyung. Rencananya sepulang sekolah, aku langsung bertemu Choi Uisanim." Aku dengan khidmat memakan roti sebagai pengganti sarapanku.

"Jangan pergi ke sekolah hari ini." Aku terkesiap. Ucapan Kangin Hyung yang sangat dingin itu membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

"Waeyo, Hyung?"

"Teukie chagi. Katakan pada Kyuhyun kalau aku akan mengantar Wookie ke Rumah Sakit. Aku mungkin akan ada di kantor setelah makan siang." Teukie Noona mengangguk paham. Kyuhyun Hyung adalah 'tangan kanan' Kangin Hyung.

"Hyung, aku-" kalimatku belum selesai saat Teukie Noona memotongnya.

"Saengie. Jangan menolak Kanginie." ujar Teukie Noona.

"Tapi Noo-" kata-kataku kembali dipotong Teukie Noona.

"Saengie..." Teukie Noona memohon padaku.

"Arraseo. Aku akan menelepon Minho agar dia tidak mencariku."

* * *

><p>Aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menuju kamarku untuk mengambil ponselku yang sedang ku <em>charge<em>. Ku tekan nomor yang sangat ku kenal. Nomor Minho, sahabatku.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Minho-ah. Ini Wookie."

_"Yaaahh..! Kau sekarang ada dimana? Sebentar lagi kuliah akan dimulai."_

"Kangin Hyung tidak memperbolehkan aku berangkat kuliah. Kau tahu kan hari ini jadwal cek rutinku?"

_"Ahh aku lupa. Pasti si Rakun Hyungmu itu menyuruhmu istirahat di rumah ya?"_

"Anio. Lebih parah lagi. Kangin Hyung dan Teukie Noona ingin mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit. Ahh.. Mereka berdua memang pasangan yang aneh."

_"Jangan seperti itu, Wookie-ah. Mereka menyayangimu."_

"Ralat. **SANGAT MENYAYANGIKU.** Membuatku tidak tega. Apa mereka tidak sadar jika adiknya ini tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi apa?"

_"Yaaaahhh...! Kau akan terus hidup, babo."_

"Jangan menghiburku, Minho-ah."

_"Anio. Cepat sembuh, Wookie-ah. Aku ingin kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama seperti dulu lagi."_

"Minho-ah..."

_"Ahh Jang seongsaenim sudah masuk kelas. Get well soon." _TUUTTTT..! Aku mendesah pelan. Semakin banyak saja yang memberatkan langkahku untuk pergi. Aku menyadarkan badanku di pinggiran ranjangku. Ku tenggelamkan kepalaku di antara kedua lututku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Namun air mataku sudah mengering sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Eomma, Appa, Sungmin, dan paru-paru sehatku.

"Ada yang sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari dunia ini rupanya." Aku mendongak. Kucari sumber suara itu. Nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya selain dirinya sendiri. "Hei. Aku di atas sini." Aku terkesiap saat melihat ke arah lemariku. Ada sesuatu di sana. Di atas lemariku. Irisnya merah menyala. Ada sesuatu di punggungnya.

"K..Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Ehmm mereka sering memanggilku Exanimus. Atau Shinigami." ujarnya sedikit kasar. Rambutnya yang lurus dengan surai yang menghiasi keningnya, membuat jantungku tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak. Apa ini?

"Na..Namamu Exanimus?"

"Ani. Malaikat tak pernah punya nama. Hanya saja manusia-manusia lemah sepertimu memberi kami julukan seenaknya. Yaaahhhh karena aku bertugas di sini (Rumania-red), mereka memanggilku Exanimus."

"_Death, right_?" ujarku pelan. Aku menunduk sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ha?" sepertinya dia tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku medongakkan kepalaku dan menatap bola mata pualamnya.

"Exanimus _means death_. _Like_ Shinigami." Dia tersenyum. Entah mengapa, aku membalas senyumannya. "Aku sudah siap sekarang. Silahkan ambil nyawaku." Aku berbaring di lantai kamarku yang dingin. Ku pejamkan mataku.

"Babo." Kudengar suara itu. Sesaat kemudian aku merasa tubuhku melayang bebas. Apa aku sudah meninggal sekarang? Aku membuka mataku. Aku sudah berada di atas tempat tidurku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak mencabut nyawaku?" aku berusaha bangun dari tidurku dan duduk bersila di atas ranjang.

"Babo. Aku bahkan belum membacakan peraturannya. Apa kau benar-benar ingin segera mati, hah?"

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, bukan? Mengapa bertanya lagi?"

"Hahaha..." tawanya mengejek. "Aku Exanimus, bukan Sang Kuasa yang bisa membaca pikiran semua manusia lemah."

"Apa peraturannya?" ucapku pelan tapi ketus.

"Hei..! Kau sudah benar-benar ingin mati, huh?"

"Yeah. _As you wish, Angel_. Ini pekerjaan yang paling kau suka kan? Mencabut nyawa namja lemah nan babo macam aku?"

"Lemah? Kalau kau lemah, mengapa aku baru dikirim sekarang oleh Sang Kuasa untuk mengambil nyawamu, namja lemah? Seharusnya Sang Kuasa memberiku tugas ini 3,5 bulan yang lalu. Bersama Heechul Noona yang mengambil nyawa orang tuamu." Dia mendecih geram.

"He-Heechul Noona?"

"Yap. Exanimus sepertiku. Exanimus yang mengambil nyawa orang tuamu."

"Katamu, Angel tak pernah punya nama?"

"Nama itu diberikan Hankyung Hyung, pasangan Heechul Noona. Hankyung Hyung adalah malaikat manusia.

"Malaikat manusia? Maksudnya?"

"Sebenarnya, Hankyung Hyung adalah manusia. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba Sang Kuasa memanggil jiwanya dan dia diubah menjadi malaikat lalu menjadi pasangan Heechul Noona. Sama seperti yang lainnya. Entahlah."

"Lalu, bagaimana Heechul Noonamu itu bertemu Hankyungnya?"

"Heechul Noona adalah Exanimus yang bertugas di China. Sehingga, orang-orang China itu menyebutnya Qùshì Angel. Suatu hari, dia ditugaskan oleh Sang Kuasa untuk mengambil nyawa seorang namja bernama Hankyung. Sang Kuasa mengatakan bahwa ini belum waktunya turun untuk menemui namja itu karena tugasnya baru berlaku 3 minggu lagi. Sayang Heechul Noona tidak sabar. Yaahh. Kau mungkin sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya kan?"

"Hmmm... Apa Heechul Noona yang menyuruhmu melihatku terlebih dahulu sebelum jadwalmu mencabut nyawaku?"

"Haha.. Jelas saja bukan dia. Sang Kuasa yang menyuruhku. Hmmm... Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan satu-satunya peraturan yang harus kau penuhi."

"Arraseo. Ppalli ppalli."

"**Kau harus memastikan semua orang yang berhubungan denganmu sudah benar-benar melepasmu saat aku mencabut nyawamu.**"

"Sudah?"

"Kau mau apalagi?"

"Jadi intinya aku harus menyelesaikan semua masalahku dengan orang-orang yang sudah ada dalam hidupku?"

"Yap. Bye Wookie." Kulihat dia terbang keluar jendela kamarku menuju ke langit. Tanpa sadar aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

_KRIEEEETTTT...!_

"Wookie? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dekat jendela?"

"Noona." Aku segera menutup jendela kamarku. "Aniya. Hanya ingin menghirup udara musim gugur. Hehehehe..."

"Aissh kau ini. Angin musim gugur kan dingin. Sudah, cepat siap-siap. Noona tunggu di bawah. Jangan sampai membuat Hyungmu marah lagi."

"Ne' Noona." Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang. Aku segera bersiap-siap. Aku tak mau membuat Hyungku menunggu. Walaupun dia mungkin sama sekali tak berharap aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeong readers..

Chappie perdana sudah di post..

Hope all of you like it..

.

**Balesan Review**

**1. jung hana cassie : **Hayooo.. Yadong juga nih yheee.. Hahahaha..

**2. ddangkomom : **Prolog yha dimana-mana pendek.. Kalo panjang,,kasian yag nulis.. Hahahaha..

**3. ELFishyShfly : **Ne' annyeong.. Wah.. Yewook shipper.. Arraseo.. Gomapseumnida, saengie.. :D

**4. yu-chan : **Beda gimana, chingu-ah? Ne'.. Yesungie n Hae Oppa jadi Exanimus.. Hehehe..

**5. nurulamelia : **Wah,,aku di tunggu.. (kedip-kedip) Yaahh ntar liat ajja.. Pokoknya tugasnya Wookie Oppa berkebalikan ma Yesungie Oppa.. Kayak Hyukkie Oppa sama Hae Oppa.. Stay tuned here ajja.. Hahahaha.. Tenang ajja.. Kalo terlalu sedih,,aku juga ga bakalan kuat nulisnya.. Hahahaha..

**6. lxon : **Gomapseumnida... Stay tuned yha.. :D

.

So,,mind to review this Chappie?


	3. 2nd Chappie

**My Exanimus**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T to the M**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook as Wookie/Vivamus Angel**

**Kim JongWoon as Yesung/Exanimus Angel**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini Yewook Oppa jadi milikku.. *dibakar cloudsomnia sedunia**

**Warning : NC-17, Yaoi, tears (maybe)**

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SI ANGEL<strong>

Annyeong. Eummm.. Aku bingung harus memperkenalkan dengan apa. Angel tak pernah punya nama khan? Hanya sebutan-sebutan lucu yang berbeda yang diberikan oleh manusia-manusia lemah di setiap belahan Bumi. Aku, Exanimus Angel. Begitu orang Rumania memanggilku. Aku memang bertugas di Rumania.

Hari ini, aku sedang duduk santai di hamparan padang rumput lembut di surga. Tiba-tiba Sang Kuasa memanggilku dan memberikan tugas yang seharusnya terjadwal untuk 3 bulan kedepan. Aku tidak habis pikir. Kalau memang untuk 3 bulan lagi, untuk apa diberikan sekarang? Bukankah kami baru mulai memantau si 'korban' saat 3 minggu sebelum ajalnya tiba? Sayangnya, Sang Kuasa tidak menerima penolakan karena apapun perintahnya dalah absolute. Sang Kuasa haya mengatakan bahwa ini terbaik untukku.

Dan di sinilah aku. Di depan jendela seorang namja bertubuh kecil yang nantinya akan ku ambil nyawanya. Aku segera mendekati jendela kamarnya. Kulihat dia sedang menelepon seseorang. Lalu dia duduk di lantai dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Ada aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Hmmm.. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit." HUP..! Aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela dan duduk di atas lemari pakaiannya. "Ada yang sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari dunia ini rupanya." Dia mendongak. Sepertinya sedang mencariku. "Hei. Aku di atas sini." Dia menoleh ke arahku. Kulihat wajahnya shock. Hihihihi.. Mungkin karena kedua iris mataku yang berwarna merah ini ya? Atau kedua sayap hitam dibalik punggungku ini?

"K..Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Ehmm mereka sering memanggilku Exanimus. Atau Shinigami." ujarku sedikit kubuat kasar. Aku tidak mau merendahkan harga diri seorang malaikat maut tentunya.

"Na..Namamu Exanimus?"

"Ani. Malaikat tak pernah punya nama. Hanya saja manusia-manusia lemah sepertimu memberi kami julukan seenaknya. Yaaahhhh karena aku bertugas di sini (Rumania-red), mereka memanggilku Exanimus."

"Death, right?" ujarnya pelan.

"Ha?" aku pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan bola mata obsidiannya menatapku

"Exanimus means death. Like Shinigami." Aku tersenyum. "Aku sudah siap sekarang. Silahkan ambil nyawaku." Dia berbaring di lantai kamarnya yang dingin lalu memejamkan mata.

"Babo." Ku angkat badannya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia membuka mataya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak mencabut nyawaku?" Dia duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya.

"Babo. Aku bahkan belum membacakan peraturannya. Apa kau benar-benar ingin segera mati, hah?"

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, bukan? Mengapa bertanya lagi?"

"Hahaha..." Aku tertawa mengejek. "Aku Exanimus, bukan Sang Kuasa yang bisa membaca pikiran semua manusia lemah."

"Apa peraturannya?" Aku terkesiap. Apa sebenarnya mau bocah ini?

"Hei..! Kau sudah benar-benar ingin mati, huh?"

"Yeah. _As you wish, Angel_. Ini pekerjaan yang paling kau suka kan? Mencabut nyawa namja lemah nan babo macam aku?"

"Lemah? Kalau kau lemah, mengapa aku baru dikirim sekarang oleh Sang Kuasa untuk mengambil nyawamu, namja lemah? Seharusnya Sang Kuasa memberiku tugas ini 3,5 bulan yang lalu. Bersama Heechul Noona yang mengambil nyawa orang tuamu." Aku mulai geram.

"He-Heechul Noona?"

"Yap. Exanimus sepertiku. Exanimus yang mengambil nyawa orang tuamu."

"Katamu, Angel tak pernah punya nama?"

"Nama itu diberikan Hankyung Hyung, pasangan Heechul Noona. Hankyung Hyung adalah malaikat manusia.

"Malaikat manusia? Maksudnya?"

"Sebenarnya, Hankyung Hyung adalah manusia. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba Sang Kuasa memanggil jiwanya dan dia diubah menjadi malaikat lalu menjadi pasangan Heechul Noona. Sama seperti yang lainnya. Entahlah."

"Lalu, bagaimana Heechul Noonamu itu bertemu Hankyungnya?"

"Heechul Noona adalah Exanimus yang bertugas di China. Sehingga, orang-orang China itu menyebutnya Qùshì Angel. Suatu hari, dia ditugaskan oleh Sang Kuasa untuk mengambil nyawa seorang namja bernama Hankyung. Sang Kuasa mengatakan bahwa ini belum waktunya turun untuk menemui namja itu karena tugasnya baru berlaku 3 minggu lagi. Sayang Heechul Noona tidak sabar. Yaahh. Kau mungkin sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya kan?"

"Hmmm... Apa Heechul Noona yang menyuruhmu melihatku terlebih dahulu sebelum jadwalmu mencabut nyawaku?"

"Haha.. Jelas saja bukan dia. Sang Kuasa yang menyuruhku. Hmmm... Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan satu-satunya peraturan yang harus kau penuhi."

"Arraseo. Ppalli ppalli."

"**Kau harus memastikan semua orang yang berhubungan denganmu sudah benar-benar melepasmu saat aku mencabut nyawamu.**"

"Sudah?"

"Kau mau apalagi?"

"Jadi intinya aku harus menyelesaikan semua masalahku dengan orang-orang yang sudah ada dalam hidupku?"

"Yap. Bye Wookie." Aku terbang keluar jendela namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu sambil melambaikan tanganku. Kulihat dia membalas lambaian tanganku. Dan aku segera menuju tempatku seharusnya, Surga.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Malaikat bersayap hitam itu segera kembali ke tempatnya, Surga. Sesampainya di gerbang Surga, dia dihadang oleh sesosok malaikat cantik. Malaikat bersayap hitam itu langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa lagi Chullie Noona?"

"Ceritakan kepadaku, Kepala Besar."

"Soal apa?"

"Aissshh.. Babo. Namja itu. Yang kedua orang tuanya meninggal di tanganku."

"Wookie?"

"Ohh namanya Wookie. Apa lagi apa lagi?" malaikat bersayap hitam itu kembali menghela nafas panjang. Noonanya sepertinya tertarik dengan kehidupan namja itu.

"Kalau kau tertarik dengan kehidupan namja itu, mengapa tidak kau saja yang membereskannya, Noona? Ahh apa sebaiknya aku mengatakan pada Sang Kuasa agar menukar 'job'ku dan memberikannya untukmu?"

"Aku sudah punya Hannie. Jadi jelas aku tak mungkin tertarik dengan siapapun lagi. Sedangkan kau? Nama manusia saja kau belum punya. Pasangan juga. Aissshhh. Kau babo sih."

"Aku tidak babo, Noona."

"Babo babo babo. Babo untuk ukuran Exanimus. Sudahlah. Aku mau kembali ke Hannie. Caaauuu..."

**BUSHH...!**

Malaikat manis yang bernama Heechullie itu menghilang. Kini tinggal malaikat bersayap hitam yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang Surga. Dari wajahnya, terlihat jika di sedang berpikir keras. Mata pualam merahnya menerawang jauh. Hingga tepukan pelan terasa di pundaknya.

"Hyung." Dia menoleh. Ternyata Donghae. Teman sejawatnya yang juga sudah memiliki pasangan dan nama manusia seperti Heechul Noonanya tadi.

"Apa yag sedang kau lakukan di sini, Hae?"

"Aissshh.. seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Hyung. Aku baru saja pulang mengintai 'korban'ku."

"Aku juga. Tapi tadi aku sempat dihadang uri Noona."

"Mwo? Chullie Noona? Waeyo?"

"_My victim_ kali ini adalah seorang namja yang keluarganya pernah menjadi 'korban' Chullie Noona. Yaahh mungkin karena itu Chullie Noona sangat ingin tahu semua tentang namja ini. Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa Sang Kuasa menugaskan aku? Mengapa tidak Chullie Noona saja. Biar sekalian."

"Mungkin dia jodohmu, Hyung. Hahahaha..."

"Kau bercanda, Hae."

"Ani. Siapa juga yang bercanda."

"Dia namja, Hae. Namja."

"Kau pikir Hyukkie bukan namja, Hyung?" Donghae mulai gusar dengan ke'babo'an Hyungnya.

"Ahhh aku lupa."

"Kita tidak mengenal gender Hyung. Bisa saja dia kelak akan menjadi pasanganmu. Atau menjadi dongsaengmu. Seperti aku denganmu atau kau dengan Chullie Noona. Iyha khan?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti ucapanmu, Hae."

"Haaaahhh...! Sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu itu sama saja seperti berbicara dengan batu. Susaaaahhh... Annyeong Hyung."

**BUSSHH..!**

Donghae menghilang dan meninggalkan malaikat bersayap hitam itu kebingungan sendirian.

"Haaassshh... Aku ini babo ya?" lalu dia melangkah-atau lebih tepatya terbang- menjauhi gerbang Surga entah akan kemana.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chaaaaa...!

Chappie 2 sudah datang..

Gomapseumnida buat semua reviewers yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca ini FF..

Banyak typos ya? Mianhaeyo..

Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin waktu nulis..

Hehehehe...

.

.

**Balesan Review**

.

**1. Park Hyo Ra : **Iyha ini di lanjut kok chingu-ah.. Stay tuned yha... :D

.

**2. yu-chan : **Hmmm.. Perasaan,,ini wookie oppa belum aku apa2in deh.. hahaha.. waeyo? siapapun boleh khan di panggil chingu.. jangan merasa ga enak diri.. arra? Ini bukan masa lalu.. Aku ambil prolognya emang waktu wookie oppa udah jadi angel.. tapi sebenernya,,ceritanya yha mulai dari awal wookie oppa masih jadi manusia.. tunggu ajja deh gmn NC ala saya.. Hahahaha.. stay tuned yha.. :)

.

**3. Eternal Clouds : **Ne' annyeong.. Lee Aihara imnida.. bangapta.. Hahaha.. Liat ntar deh chingu-ah.. stay tuned yha.. :D

.

**4. Enno KimLee : **Yaaahhh banyak yang salah sangka nih.. Kayak yg aku bilang sama si yu-chan.. Ini bukan masa lalu.. Aku ambil prolognya emang waktu wookie oppa udah jadi angel.. tapi sebenernya,,ceritanya yha mulai dari awal wookie oppa masih jadi manusia.. Paham tak? Hehehe.. stay tuned.. :D

.

**5. Kim Kwangwook : **Gomapseumnida buat pujian n semangatnya.. *deep bow* Stay tuned.. :D

.

**6. hatakehanahungry : **Mian.. Hanchul sama eunhae disini cuman slight.. *mian Hanchul n Eunhae shhipper* gomapseumnida buat semangatnya.. stay tuned.. :D

.

.

Mind to RnR, yorobeun?


	4. 3rd Chappie

**My Exanimus**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T to the M**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook as Wookie/Vivamus Angel**

**Kim JongWoon as Yesung/Exanimus Angel**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini Yewook Oppa jadi milikku.. *dibakar cloudsomnia sedunia**

**Warning : NC-17, Yaoi, tears (maybe)**

.

* * *

><p><strong>NB :<strong>

**Mianhaeyo kalau di chappie sebelumnya pada bingung semua. Chappie 1 dan 2 itu bukan flashback. Sekali lagi bulan flashback *teriak-teriak pake toa masjid* *dilempar reader sandal* Emang prolognya yang aku buat masa depan. So, mulai dari Chappie 1, itu awal cerita. Understand? UNDERSTAND? *lagi-lagi pake toa masjid* *lagi-lagi dilempar reader sandal***

**Happy reading, Yorobeun.. :D**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

* * *

><p>Kita beralih ke namja cantik bernama Ryeowook atau yang kita kenal dengan Wookie. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk <em>regular medical check-up<em>. Paru-parunya yang kini sudah rusak membuatnya merasa bahwa ia tinggal menghitung waktu untuk menyerahkan nyawanya pada malaikat bersayap hitam yang menemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun, peraturan yang malaikat itu sebutkanlah yang membuatnya berat untuk pergi.

Wookie memandangi Gangnam _Hospital_ yang sudah terlihat jelas di depannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasuki pintu masuk Rumah Sakit megah itu. Sama seperti biasanya, ia langsung menuju ke tempat praktek Choi Uisanim, dokter yang menangani paru-parunya. Yang membedakan adalah, kali ini ada sesosok namja berjalan di depannya dan yeoja yang menggandeng tangannya. Yap. Itu Kangin dan Jungsoo.

"Kau sudah membuat janji dengan Choi Uisanim, Wookie-ah?"

"Choi Uisanim tentu sudah hafal dengan jadwal _check-up_ku, Hyung."

"Arra arra. Cepat masuk sana. Noona dan Hyung tunggu di luar." ujar Jungsoo sambil menggandeng-atau lebih tepatnya menyeret- Kangin ke ruang tunggu.

"Chagiya. Ige mwoya?"

"Kanginnie. Aku tahu kau menyayangi Wookie. Tapi jangan seperti ini caranya. Kau terlalu kasar dengannya tahu tidak?" Ucapan Jungsoo membuat Kangin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Aisshh kau ini. Wookie sudah sangat tersiksa dengan penyakitnya. Jadi jangan buat dia lebih tersiksa dengan sikapmu yang sangat keras ini kepadanya."

"Kadang aku memang merasa bersalah padanya. Ahh Teukkie-ah. Eotteokajyo?"

"Terima-" belum selesai Jungsoo berucap, suara Wookie sudah terdengar.

"Noona, Hyung. Gaja kita pulang." Ternyata pemeriksaannya sudah selesai.

"Eotteohge?" Kangin membuka suara.

"_Getting worse than last week_." ucap Wookie. Ada senyum getir yang mengembang di wajahnya. Kangin ingin sekali memeluk dongsaeng satu-satunya itu. Namun, egonya ternyata lebih tinggi dan mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Gwaenchanhayo chagiya. Kau pasti sembuh. Noona yakin. Gaja kita pulang. Aku mau memasakkanmu bubur Abalone dan Tteokguk." ajak Jungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah tempat parkir.

"Wookie-ah." Wookie menoleh kearah Kangin yang memanggil namanya.

"Ne' Hyung."

"Bertahanlah." Wookie tertegun sesaat.

"M..Mwo?"

"Bertahanlah. Untuk Hyung dan Noona."

"A..Arraseo." ucapan Kangin yang tidak seperti biasanya itu membuat Wookie semakin berat untuk meninggalkan dunia fana.

'_Aissshh..! Kangin Hyung. Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Ahhh aku jadi semakin merasa berat untuk meninggalkan mereka._' ujar Wookie dalam hati sambil melamun keluar jendela mobil Kangin. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal, lalu melamun lagi. Kangin yang menyadari kelakuan aneh dongsaengnya, langsung bertanya.

"Gwaechanhayo?" Wookie yang kaget mendengar suara Kangin, langsung gelagapan.

"N..Ne' Hyung?"

"Gwaenchanhayo, Saengie?"

"Ahh.. Nan gwaenchanha." Lalu tiba-tiba ada ide terlintas di benaknya. "Eumm Hyung."

"Hmm?" jawab Kangin sambil berkonsentrasi dengan jalan raya.

"Kira-kira, apa yang Hyung inginkan untuk kulakukan sebelum pada akhirnya aku akan...eumm...mati?" tanya Wookie dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Dia sangat berhati-hati dalam ucapannya karena dia tak mau Hyungnya marah.

**CKIIIIITTTTTT...!**

"Apa-apaan ini? Kanginnie? Wookie?" teriak Jungsoo

"YAAHH..! _What the hell are you thinking about_, Kim Ryeowook?" teriak Kangin sesaat setelah mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Jungsoo barusan.

"Mi..Mianhaeyo Hyung. A..Aku hanya ingin tahu. Mianhae." ucap Wookie pelan sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tidak berani menatap Kangin yang marahnya mulai mereda.

"Jangan perah sekali-kali berpikir kalau kau akan mati. Nan, dangsineun hyungie, tidak akan pernah rela jika kau pergi secepat ini. Camkan kata-kataku..!"

"Ne' Hyung. Mianhaeyo."

"Haahh.. Gwaenchanhayo. Sudah. Lupakan soal penyakitmu. Kau harus belajar dengan rajin. Kurang 2,5 bulan lagi kau akan menjadi insinyur. Iya khan?"

"Ne' Hyung. _So_, aku bisa kembali ke kampus khan besok?"

"Tentu saja."

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RYEOWOOK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CKLEK..!<strong>

Ku kunci pintu kamarku dan segera aku membanting tubuhke ke kasur yang empuk. Kejadian kemarin siang kembali berputar di kepalaku.

"Aiissshh jinjja..! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa segera bertemu Sungmin, Eomma dan Appa di surga jika seperti ini caranya." gerutuku sambil berbaring di ranjang. Kuambil bantal kesayanganku dan langsung kubekapkan di mukaku. "Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnggg...! Apa sih susahnya merelakanku pergi? AAAARRRGGHHHH..!" teriakku keras. Untung saja bantal ini bisa meredam suaraku sehingga Hyung dan Noona tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. Aku terengah-engah dan membuka bantal yang menutupi mukaku. "OMO..!"

Aku melihat sepasang iris merah menyala menatapku dari langit-langit kamarku. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyeringai sambil terbang turuk ke salah satu sisi ranjangku.

"Annyeong."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kupikir kau sudah tidak akan kembali lagi kemari."

"Hehehehe.." tiba-tiba dia tertawa dan saat dia tertawa, auranya yang mengerikan sedikit demi sedikit berganti dengan aura yang sedikit menyenangkan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mengernyitkan dahiku heran.

"Ada yang lucu ya?"

"Ani." Dia menggeleng. Sekarang tampangnya berubah menjadi tampang babo. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Ini lebih baik." ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Ahh kyeopta.

"Mwo?"

"Tersenyumlah. Kau terlihat lebih 'hidup' jika tersenyum."

"Arraseo, ahh aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Nan? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Tidak boleh ya?"

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu, Babo."

"Yaahh..! Jangan panggil aku babo."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Meosjin. Meosjin angel."

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku sudi? Cih. Narsis sekali."

"Jika kau tidak mau, buatkan aku nama manusia dong." Aku menoleh padanya. '_Nama manusia? Untuknya? Hmmm..._' aku berpikir keras. Tapi sayangnya pikiranku sedang buntu.

"Ahhh... Sepertinya aku belum bisa menemukan 1 nama yang cocok untukmu." Kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang mendengar pernyataanku barusan. "Yaahh..! Gwaenchanha. Aku masih punya waktu 2 bulan 28 hari khan? Aku akan mencari sebuah nama untukmu, arraseo?"

"Yaksog?"

"Yaksog...!"

"Yeeeeyy.." kulihat dia berputar-putar di sekitar ranjangku dengan tampang babonya. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya.

"Hahahaha.. Sudah sudah. Aku mau tidur. Besok ada kuliah pagi. Kau mau kembali atau masih ingin disini?"

"Sudah tidak usah memikirkanku. Tidur saja. Kau butuh tenaga untuk kuliah besok."

"Arraseo. Annyeonghi jumuseyo."

"Ne'. Jaljayo, Wookie."

* * *

><p>Sesaat setelah mengucapkan selamat malam padanya, aku terlarut dalam pusaran mimpi. Sama seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya, Sungmin datang dalam mimpiku.<p>

_"Wookie."_

_"Minnie."_

_"Gwaenchanhayo?"_

_"Nan gwaenchanha. How about Eomma and Appa?"_

_"Mereka bahagia bersamaku." _Kupeluk Sungmin erat.

_"Bogoshippeo. Neomu bogoshippeo."_

_"Nado. Nado bogoshippeul."_

_"Tenang saja. Mungkin 3 bulan lagi aku akan menyusul kalian?"_

_"Anio. Bertahanlah."_

_"Mwo?"_

_"Bertahanlah, Wookie."_ Tiba-tiba sosok Sungmin mulai memudar.

_"Untuk siapa?"_

_"Untuknya."_ Dan Sungmin benar-benar menghilang. Aku sendirian. Tiba-tiba terdengar nyanyian indah yang benar-benar tidak pernah kudengar.

* * *

><p><em>So I pray for you (oh) so I<em>

_so I promise you (oh) so I _

_yagsogheyo modungoshi _

_guderago midulkeyo (guderago midulkeyo) _

_will you come to me _

_na joguman do gude pume _

_oh sarangheyo gude my love _

_na onjekajina irohge_

* * *

><p>Segera kubuka mataku lebar-lebar. Kucari asal suara indah itu. Hasilnya nihil dan suara itu terhenti. Aku berpikir, itu bisa saja suara JongJin, tetangga sebelah rumahku. Mungkin karena kakaknya, JongWoon, adalah rocker jadi dia juga mempunyai suara yang bagus. Kurapikan tempat tidurku.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gude punijyo dugungorinun mamdo<em>

_na irohge so I love you _

_saranghandago nul gomabdago nomu_

* * *

><p>Aku terkesiap. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Seperti terhipnotis, aku berjalan perlahan kearah jendela kamarku yang langsung berhadapan dengan balkon yang menjadi tempat beberapa bunga milik Eomma. Bunga melati. Dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sesampainya di tepi jendela.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So I pray for you (oh) so I <em>

_so I promise you (oh) so I _

_yagsogheyo modungoshi _

_guderago midulkeyo (guderago midulkeyo) _

_will you come to me _

_na joguman do gude pume _

_oh sarangheyo gude my love _

_na onjekajina irohge_

_(Super Junior – So I)_

* * *

><p>Itu suara malaikat babo. Kulihat dia bersadar di tiang balkon sambil menutup matanya. Angin pagi yang berhembus membuat rambut hitam obsidiannya berantakan. Hei hei. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi pada jantungku? Ku pegangi dadaku. Detak jantungku tidak seperti biasanya. Mwoya ige? Ku perhatikan lagi malaikat babo yang masih bersandar tenang di balkon.<p>

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Kulihat kedua matanya membuka dan dia menoleh padaku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. '_Bagaimana dia tahu aku sedang memperhatikannya?_' Tak lama kemudian, dia terbang menghampiriku yang masih berdiri di tepi jendela. Otomatis aku berjalan mundur menjauhi tepian jendela.

"Yaaahh..! Aku terganggu dengan nyanyianmu itu, Babo. Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah berteriak-teriak menyanyikan lagu tidak jelas itu. Kau mau semua tetanggaku terbangun karena mendengar nyanyianmu?" teriakku tertahan. Aku sangat sadar jika saat itu masih pagi. Jadi aku tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Noona dan Hyungku karena berteriak-teriak tidak jelas pagi-pagi buta begini.

"Suaraku hanya bisa terdengar olehmu, termasuk wujudku dan semua yang ada padaku. Jadi, untuk apa aku bingung?"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya?"

"Yaahh..! Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku, Babo. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku tidak tahu." gerutuku sambil berjalan kearah lemari.

"Mian mian. Aku pasti lupa."

"Gwaenchanha. Kau tidak kembali?"

"Waeyo? Kau mengusirku?"

"Ani. Hanya bertanya. Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu ya. Mau bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampus." ucapku sambil membawa baju dan handuk yang baru saja kuambil dari lemari dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ne'. Jangan lupa menyalakan air panasnya agar paru-parumu tidak kambuh." Kudengar teriakannya dari dalam kamar mandi. Aku hanya tersenyum sejenak dan segera melepaska baju yang melekat pada tubuhku.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahh..Ahh..Eunghh..Oppaaaa.." Kudengar suara desahan yang menjijikan itu dari dalam ruang kesehatan. Aku yang pada awalnya ingin meminta minyak kayu putih untuk dadaku yang mulai sesak, segera mengurungkan niatku.<p>

"Ahh..Ahh..Ahh..Ohhhh..Minnieeeee..."

"Ahhhhhhhh...Min Oppa..."

Aku yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari ruang kesehatan, segera berhenti dan mencerna desahan menjijikan itu agak lama.

"Minnie? Min Oppa?" bisikku pelan kepada diriku sendiri. "Jangan-jangan itu..."

**KRIEEEETTTT...!**

Belum sempat aku menyebut nama yang terlintas di otakku, kedua pelaku sudah keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Dan ternyata benar dugaanku. Kulihat Minho, sahabat tercintaku, sedang tersenyum pada Taeminnie, Hobaeku di kampus. Kulihat juga, Taemin sedang merapikan kemejanya yang sempat acak-acakan.

"MWOYA IGEEEEE...!" teriakku seketika. Minho dan Taemin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, menoleh ke arahku dan mereka berdua seperti membeku di tempat.

"Woo..Wookie-ah. An..Annyeong."

"An..Annyeong Op..Oppa."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan memijat pelipisku perlahan. Setelah ini, aku mungkin akan mendapat penjelasan panjang lebar yang tidak masuk akal dari Keroro jelek alias Minho itu. Sebelum Minho membuka mulutnya, aku sudah menghentikannya duluan.

"Sudah, tidak usah menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Desahan-desahan kalian tadi sudah membuatku paham apa yang terjadi disini."

"Wookie-ah. Ak-"

"_Just shut up_, Choi Minho. Aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku dan kalian berdua wajib mentraktirku es krim."

"Mwo? Oppa tidak marah?"

"Kalau kalian tidak segera membawaku ke café eskrim di depan kampus, aku akan benar-benar marah. Ppali ppali."

"Assaaaaa...! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling oke, Wookie-ah." ujar Minho sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Gomapseumnida, Wookie Oppa."

"Arra arra. Untung saja yang mendengar desahan kalian tadi aku. Coba kalau Jang atau Park seongsangnim. Mungkin besok kalian sudah tidak lagi tercatat sebagai mahasiswa di sini. Jika ingin bermain, jangan di kampus. Cari tempat yang lebih oke sedikit donk." Minho tertawa.

"Arraseo arraseo. _It's my fault_. Hahahaha.." ujar Minho. Kamipun tertawa bersama-sama setelah itu. Dan setelah mentraktirku es krim, Taemin buru-buru pamit karena dia akan ada kelas. Sedangkan aku dan Minho yang sudah bebas sejak pukul 9 tadi, masih bertahan disana.

"Wookie-ah. Bagaimana _Check-up_mu kemarin? Ada perkembangan?" aku menggeleng.

"Sebaliknya. Paru-paruku semakin rusak."

"Haaaahh..." Minho menghela nafas panjang.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku masih baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Wookie-ah." Aku tersenyum getir. Lalu tiba-tiba ucapan si malaikat Babo tempo hari terlintas di kepalaku.

"Yaah Minho-ah. Aku mau bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu hal."

"Mwo?"

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus berjanji agar tidak marah padaku, arra?"

"Arraseo. Ppaliwa."

"Kira-kira, apa yang kau inginkan untuk kulakukan sebelum aku akan mati?"

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>Assaaaaa...!<p>

Author gila ini kembali bersama Chappie ketiga setelah sekian lama menghilang karena tugas akhir yang menggunung..

Dan tepat sebelum UAS dia kembali..

Mianhaeyo yorobeun karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama.. *very deep bow sambil nangis

* * *

><p><strong>Gomapseumnida to :<strong>

Baby Lucifer,ryeocloud,yuminnie,wookie,xueyuncloud,Kim YeWook,kimla,Woookieeee,Kim Kwangwook,Eternal Clouds,MIZU Keyla,Perisai Suju, *bentar capek* Nam seul mi,JiYoo861015,jung hana cassie,Riri Sparkyu,yu-chan,Park Hyo Ra,hatakehanahungry,Kim Kwangwook,Enno KimLee,lxon,nurulamelia,ELFishyShfly, n ddangkomom.

Terutama buat Park Minnie..

Minnie-ah. Gomapseumnida buat kritik dan sarannya. Jeosonghamnida kalo kamu ga dapat feelnya. I'm just newbie here and I still make the best for all. But I think, EYD is not really important for this fanfiction. Because, FF is just for fun. I don't want my lovely dovey readers run away just because the language is too heavy. But gomapta for everything... :D

Mianhaeyo ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. But, I love you all and you're neomu DAEBAAKK..!

* * *

><p>Assaaaa...!<p>

Mind to review this chappie? :D


	5. 4th Chappie

**My Exanimus**

**Genre : Romantic **

**Rated : T to the M**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook as Wookie/Vivamus Angel**

**Kim JongWoon as Yesung/Exanimus Angel**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini Yewook Oppa jadi milikku.. *dibakar cloudsomnia sedunia**

**Warning : NC-17, Yaoi, tears (maybe)**

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yaah Minho-ah. Aku mau bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu hal."<p>

"Mwo?"

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus berjanji agar tidak marah padaku, arra?"

"Arraseo. Ppaliwa."

"Kira-kira, apa yang kau inginkan untuk kulakukan sebelum aku akan mati?"

"Mwoya ige?"

"Eitss.. Kau sudah berjanji untu tidak marah bukan?"

"Tapi pertanyaanmu itu tidak masuk akal, kau tahu. Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu."Minho berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar dari café. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

'_Aduuh... Sebegitu susahnya untuk mendapatkan izin dari mereka untuk meninggalkan dunia ini._' bathinku.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>Langit sore mulai memerah. Aku menaiki ranjangku dan mulai berbaring. Mataku menerawang. Aku membutuhkan bantuan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Setidaknya, jika ada yang bisa membacakan pikiran mereka untukku, aku sungguh sangat beruntung.<p>

"Tuhan. Sebegitu susahnya aku untuk bisa meninggalkan mereka." bisik Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Seketika itu juga ia berdiri dari ranjangnya dan beranjak menuju jendela. Mataku menerawang ke arah semburat merah di angkasa.

"Yesungie dimana ya?" ujarku tanpa sadar.

"Yesungie siapa?" sebuah suara Baritone menginterupsi pikiranku. Kuangkat kepalaku mengikuti asal suara itu. Ahh malaikat Babo itu.

"Yesungie. Namamu dariku. Bagus khan?"

"Mengapa Yesungie?"

"Yesung, '_art like_' _voice_."

"Suaraku? Jinjjayo?" tanya Malaikat babo itu tak percaya.

"Ne' Yesungie Hyung. _Welcome to my world_." ujarku sambil membungkuk ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba...

.

**GREEBB..!**

.

"Gomawoyo, Wookie-ah." Malaikat Babo itu memelukku.

Suaranya terdengar senang.

.

**DEG..**

.

**DEG..**

.

**DEG..**

.

**DEG..**

.

**DEG..**

.

Ada apa ini? Kurasakan saat ini wajahku terasa panas dan mungkin sudah memerah akibat jantung gila ini sudah terlalu cepat memompakan darah keseluruh tubuhku. Otakku tak dapat berpikir jernih hingga Yesung Hyung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eungh?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya. Mimik wajahnya yang sangat polos mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum.

"Wae, Wookie-ah?"

"Wajahmu lucu, Hyung. Menggemaskan." Tanganku terulur untuk mencubit pipinya pelan. Pipinya sangat lembut. Apa karena dia malaikat? Aku tak tahu pasti.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah."

"Untuk apa lagi, Hyung?"

"Untuk sebuah nama manusia untukku. Yesung.. Yesung.. Yesung.. Bagus yha?"

.

"Hemmm.. Tadi kau sudah mengatakannya sambil memelukku khan?"

"Sebuah kata terima kasih tidak cukup, Wookie-ah. Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat lama menginginkan nama manusia. Hehehehehe..." Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturannya.

"Ehmm Wookie-ah. Nanti malam, cepat tidur yha. Aku punya kejutan untukmu beberapa hari lagi. Setelah ini, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

"Mwoya?"

"Kau akan tahu beberapa hari lagi. _So, what can I do for you now?_" ucap Yesung Hyung.

"Hyung. Ige mwoya? Kejutan apa itu?"

"Tunggu beberapa hari lagi, Wookie." ujarnya sambil menggeleng.

"Aku ingin tahu sekarang. Hyuuung... Ayolaahh..." Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Jebaaalll..." Dia tetap menggeleng. Akhirnya, ku keluarkan jurus andalanku. Langsung saja aku duduk di lantai yag lumayan dingin sambil cemberut.

"Kau menolak untuk bermain denganku? Baiklah jika ini maumu." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan malaikat Babo itu. Namun tiba-tiba...

.

**HUP..!**

.

"Wuaaaaaa... Yesungie Hyung, turunkan akuuuuu..." ternyata ia mengangkatku dengan tangannya yang kekar itu. Pelan-pelan ia turunkan badanku di atas ranjang.

"Aku mau ini jadi kejutan. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo." ujarku sambil memajukan bibirku. Yesung Hyung tersenyum.

"Mianhae. Ayo bermain." ucap Yesung Hyung dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya untuk bermain.

"Menyanyilah untukku, Hyung." Lagi-lagi Yesung Hyung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mworago Hyung?"

.

"Apa kau punya Harpa?"

"Harpa?" tanyaku dengan nada bingung.

"Hehem."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bernyanyi jika tidak ada nada yang mengiringi?"

"Tapi, aku tidak memiliki alat musik seklasik Harpa, Hyung. Aku hanya punya..." Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka tas yang tersandar di samping lemari.

"Gitar."

.

"Gitar?"

"Hem. Apa Hyung bisa memainkannya?"

"Ak..Aku hanya bisa memainkan Harpa." Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Dan Piano gereja tentu saja." Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatapku.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bermain gitar, Hyung." ucapku dengan riang.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YESUNG<strong>

* * *

><p>"Menyanyilah untukku, Hyung." Aku yang tertegun, tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalaku. Kebiasaan.<p>

"Mworago Hyung?" tanya Wookie padaku. Mungkin ia kebingungan melihat tampangku.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Yak, aku butuh Harpa. "Apa kau punya Harpa?"

"Harpa?" tanya Wookie dengan nada bingung.

"Hehem." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" Aku bersweatdrop ria.

'_Apa maksud bocah ini bertanya seperti itu?_'

"Bagaimana aku bisa bernyanyi jika tidak ada nada yang mengiringi?"

"Tapi, aku tidak memiliki alat musik seklasik Harpa, Hyung. Aku hanya punya..." Tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka sebuah tempat berwarna hitam yang tersandar di samping lemari.

"Gitar."

.

"Gitar?"

'_Alat apa ini? Sepertinya, Wookie sangat menyukainya._' bathinku.

"Hem. Apa Hyung bisa memainkannya?"

"Ak..Aku hanya bisa memainkan Harpa." Aku merasa cukup bersalah karena tak bisa memainkannya.

"Dan Piano gereja tentu saja." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memberanikan diri menatap matanya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bermain gitar, Hyung." Ternyata tidak ada kemarahan di sana. Di wajah lembutnya.

Perlahan, ia duduk di sampingku sambil membopong alat yang ia sebut Gitar itu.

"Ajari aku sampai bisa, Wookie-ah."

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Di gereja, aku adalah guru les gitar. Aku akan mengajarimu agar kau bisa memamerkan kemampuanmu di depan malaikat lain." Aku hanya mengangguk dengan antusias. Bayangan wajah Donghae dan Heechulie Noona yang iri padaku membuatku semangat.

* * *

><p><em>Taeyangi jigo guhrie bami dagawa<em>

_Saerobge taeona doshineun naui kkoom_

* * *

><p>Suara jernih Wookie menyentakku dan mengembalikanku kea lam nyata. Ku tolehkan kepalaku menatap Wookie. Ternyata dia melihatku sambil tersenyum dan melantunkan lagu dengan nada country itu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Molli uhdoomi ggalligo bame soksagim deullilddae<em>

_Ije jamesuh ggaeuhna kkoomeul chaja dduhnaji_

_Oneul nugul mannalji oddoniri saenggilji_

_Woonmyuhngege madginchae bame guhril hemaeji_

* * *

><p>Tanpa sadar, aku ikut menggoyangkan kepalaku menikmati lagu country yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu judulnya. Yang kutahu, lagu ini adalah lagu berbahasa Korea, bukan lagu Rumania.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ee bameul noraehae non imi nal dduhnabuhryuhjjiman<em>

_Naneun jigeum weropji anha_

_Naneun jigeum seulpeuji anha no obshido_

_Eebame chinguyuh sooljaneul nopge booditchyu guhnbae_

_Sarangi nal dduhnabuhryuhdo yuhgi naege nama chinguyuh_

_Youngwonhee_

* * *

><p>Melihatku semangat, Wookie pun ikut bersemangat. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, ia meneruskan nyanyiannya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hweechung guhrin guhreume namdeul gguhrineun daehwa soge<em>

_Suhro jinshimmaneul soomginchae_

_Hareutbameul hamkkehae_

_Oneul nugul mannalji oddon iri saenggilji_

_Woonmyuhngege madginchae bame guhril hemaeji_

_._

_Ee bameul noraehae non imi nal dduhnabuhryuhjjiman_

_Naneun jigeum weropji anha_

_Naneun jigeum seulpeuji anha no obshido_

_Eebame chinguyuh sooljaneul nopge booditchyu guhnbae_

_Sarangi nal dduhnabuhryuhdo yuhgi naege nama chinguyuh_

_Youngwonhee_

_._

_Muhlli saebyuhk yuhlligo dashi taeyang bichool ddae_

_Uhjetbamui sarangeun imi jinabuhrin il_

_Dareum saram chajasuh naneun gireul dduhnaji_

_._

_Oh naui chinguyuh_

_Lalala lalala lalala lalala la_

_Hamkke noraehaja_

_Sarangeun nal dduhnabuhryuhdo_

_Noneun yuhgi naege namgejji_

_Youngwonhee_

_Oh naui chinguyuh_

_Lalala lalala lalala lalala la_

_Hamkke noraehaja_

_Sarangeun nal dduhnabuhryuhdo_

_Noneun yuhgi naege namgejji_

_Youngwonhee_

**(The Night Chicago Died – SJ KRY)**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**PLOK...PLOK..PLOK..**

.

"Wuaaaahhhh.. Wookie-ah. Neomu neomu daebak." ujarku sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolku untuknya. Belahan pipinya yang agak tirus itu terlihat memerah. Kuusap puncak kepalanya.

"Gomawo Hyung."

"Baiklah. Saatnya mengajariku, ne'?"

"Okay. Pegang ini, Hyung."

"Bagaimana cara memegangnya?" Aku yang kebingungan, hanya membolak-balik alat music yang masih asing itu.

Bentuknya aneh. Tetapi alat ini memiliki senar yang sama dengan Harpa. Wookie yang melihatku kebingungan, hanya tertawa.

"Kau harus memegangnya seperti saat aku memegangnya, Hyung." Ia menaruh gitar itu di pangkuanku dan membimbing jari-jari tangan kiriku untuk menggenggam leher gitar tersebut dan membiarkan tangan kananku menggantung di depan senar-senarnya.

"Yak seperti ini baru benar." Hmmm.. Aku memang terlihat seperti saat Wookie menyanyikan lagu country tadi.

.

"Lalu, aku harus apa?" Aku menyesali pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulutku yang membuatku terdengar seperti malaikat yang Babo.

"Aku akan mengajarimu beberapa kunci, Hyung. Ini kunci A."

.

**JREENG..!**

.

Wookie menggerakkan jemari tangan kananku untuk memetik senar-senar gitar itu. Aku memejamkan mata. Suara alat music ini tak berbeda jauh dari Harpa. Namun tiba-tiba...

.

**KRIEEETTT..!**

.

"Wookie-ah." Kepala seorang yeoja menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Noo..Noona." Wookie tergagap.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Astaga...

Aku vakum lama amat yak..

Mianhaeyo saudara-saudara reader..

Gomapseumnida buat reader yang masih setia membaca..

terima kasih kepada reader yang masih setia menunggu author babo ini..

Selamat membacaaa...

.

RnR, ne'?


	6. 5th Chappie

**My Exanimus**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T to the M**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook as Wookie/Vivamus Angel**

**Kim JongWoon as Yesung/Exanimus Angel**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini Yewook Oppa jadi milikku.. *dibakar cloudsomnia sedunia**

**Warning : NC-17, Yaoi, tears (maybe)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>My Exanimus<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KRIEEETTT..!<strong>

.

"Wookie-ah." Kepala seorang yeoja menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Noo..Noona." Wookie tergagap.

Dengan cepat, ia menoleh ke arah Yesung. Yesung sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tadi. Yang tertinggal hanya gitar yang tergeletak di samping Wookie. Wookie menghela nafas lega.

"Kau sedang apa, chagiya?" tanya yeoja yang ternyata Leeteuk itu.

"Aku hanya berlatih vocal sedikit, Noona. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ani. Eumm.. Apa kau mau ikut Noona dan Hyung ke rumah Noona?"

"Ke rumah Noona? Tidak usah, Noona. Aku mau istirahat saja. Lagipula, Seonsaeng-nim member banyak tugas yag harus terkumpul segera." tolak Wookie.

"Arraseo. Makanan sudah Noona siapkan di atas kompor. Nanti kalau kau ingin makan, tinggal panasi saja, ne'?"

"Arraseo, nae sarang Noona." ujar Wookie sambil tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, Noona berangkat dulu. Annyeong chagiya."

.

**BLAMM..!**

.

Pintu kamar Wookie tertutup kembali. Tiba-tiba suasana hening menyergap. Wookie hanya tertunduk.

"Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke tempatnya." bisik Wookie pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia berdiri dari ranjangnya.

Wookie bermaksud mengembalikan gitar abu-abunya ke tempat semula sebelum sebuah tangan terulur dan merebut gitar yang tengah ia bawa.

"Mau kau bawa kemana alat ini?"

Wookie tersentak. Dengan cepat ia berbalik. Itu tangan Yesung. Seketika itu, Wookie tersenyum lembut ke arah Yesung. Senyuman yang ditangkap oleh manik mata milik Yesung yang berwarna rubi itu dengan cepat Yesung balas.

"Ayo ajari aku lagi. Aku ingin bisa." rajuk Yesung.

"Tunggu sebentar, arraseo?"

"Kau mau kemana, Wookie?"

"Aku mau melihat keadaan di luar." Ujar Wookie sambil melangah keluar kamarnya.

Di tengoknya ruang tamu, dapur, ruang keluarga bahkan hingga garasi. Ternyata, ia berniat membawa Yesung keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa hanya dia yag ada di rumah, Wookie kembali ke kamar.

.

**KRIEEETTT..!**

.

Yesung yang mendengar suara pintu itu sontak menengadahkan kepalanya dan ia menangkap bayangan Wookie yang sedang berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Ayo kita berlatih di bawah, Hyung. Di bawah juga ada piano."

Yesung menimbang-nimbang ajakan Wookie tersebut.

"Apa Noona dan Hyungmu sedang tidak ada di tempat?" Wookie menggeleng. "Arraseo. Gaja." Yesung segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyung..!"<p>

"Hemm?"

"Sudah hafal kunci-kuncinya?" tanya Wookie sambil mengamati pergerakan tangan Yesung diantara senar-senar gitarnya.

"Hehem." Jawab Yesung tanpa melihat ke arah Wookie karena ia masih sibuk dengan mainan barunya, gitar.

"Kau senang?" Yesung langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Wookie.

"Dangyeonhaji-_sure_. Gomawo Wookie-ah." Senyum lebar langsung menghiasi bibir Wookie.

"Ne' Hyung." Wookie lalu berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur. Namun tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Yesung.

"Eodiega-_kemana_?"

"Aku lapar. Aku mau makan."

"Aku ikut."

"Arraseo. Gaja." Wookie menggenggam tangan Yesung yang pada awalnya melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menuju dapur.

.

Ia ambil apron merah hati yang tersampir di sisi kiri dapur. Ia mulai memasak. Ia tahu bahwa Noonanya telah meninggalkan sepanci kecil Sup Miso yang merupakan sup kesukaannya itu. Namun, Wookie juga ingin membuat sesuatu yang merupakan masakan kesukaan Kangin dan Sungmin dulu, Ddeokbokki.

"Wookie-ah. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yesung dari arah meja makan. Wookie menoleh dan hanya tersenyum.

"Wookiiiie~... Kau memasak sesuatu?"

"Jamkkan man, Hyung." ucap Wookie sambil berbalik. Ternyata ia membawa mangkuk berisi Sup Miso dan sepiring Ddeokbokki.

"Hmmmm..." Yesung terlihat menghirup aroma masakan yang ada di atas meja makan itu. "Aromanya enak."

"Aku makan dulu, Hyung. Selamat makan." ujar Wookie sambil menyendok kuah supnya dan menyumpit Ddeokbokkinya.

Sedangkan Yesung, ia dengan senang hati memperhatikan wajah Wookie yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Sesekali ia terkekeh melihat mulut Wookie yang belepotan saus Ddeokbokki.

.

"Tidak ada yang mau mengambil makananmu, Saengie." ucapnya sambil mengusap saus yang menempel di sudut bibir Wookie.

"Therhimha khashih,Hyhung-_Terima kasih, Hyung_-" sahut Wookie dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Hei. Telan dulu makananmu." Wookie tersenyum mendengar teguran Yesung. Tak lama kemudian, Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung. Mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hem. Aku mau menyu-...aaaahhh..."

.

**HUP..!**

.

**DEG...**

.

**DEG...**

****.

**DEG..**

.

"Hyung." Pelan-pelan Yesung membuka matanya. Yesung terkejut setengah mati.

"Hyung, beraaat..." Ternyata, saat Wookie akan berdiri untuk menyuci piring bekas makannya, ia tersadung kaki meja sehingga tubuhnya limbung. Yesung yang berada tak jauh dari meja, segera berinisiatif meraih badan Wookie yang akan jatuh.

Namun sayangnya, kini keadaan berbalik. Sekarang, yang berada dia atas lantai malah Wookie. Sedangkan Yesung menindihnya.

.

**DEG...**

.

**DEG...**

.

**DEG...**

.

"Wookie-ah."

"Ne'?"

.

**CUP...**

.

Wookie terbelalak. Kini bibirnya ditempeli sesuatu yang dingin dan err...manis.

"Emmmhhh.. Hyunghh.."

"Ahhh... Wookie-ah..."

Bibir mungil Wookie bagai di lahap oleh bibir dingin Yesung. Lenguhan Wookie membuat Yesung semakin bersemangat untuk menghisapnya.

Yesung yang lengannya sudah pegal karena menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh mungil Wookie, berinisiatif untuk memutar posisinya sehingga Wookie berada di atas tubuhnya tanpa melepas pagutan mereka.

"Hyhuunghh... Ahh..."

.

**CKLEK...**

.

"Wookieeeeee...! Kau dimana?"

.

**PLOP..!**

.

Pagutan mereka terpaksa terlepas. Yesung yang menyadari bahwa keadaan mereka dalam bahaya, segera membopong Wookie dan mendudukkannya di atas meja. Dan...

.

**BUSH...**

.

Yesung menghilang seketika.

"Wookie? Apa yang kau lakukan di atas meja?" tanya Teukie.

"Ahh Noona. Se..Selamat datang. Aku baru sa..saja selesai makan."

"Kau makan di atas meja? Itu tidak sopan, chagi."

"A..Aniyo. Ta..Tadi ada... ada kecoa. Benar ada kecoa. Aku takut Noona."

"Eungh?" Teukie terlihat heran.

'_Aduh. Aku pasti ketahuan._' batin Wookie.

"Ahh aku lupa kalau kau takut kecoa dan mianhae. Noona tidak tahu kalau di dapur ada kecoa. Gwaenchanhayo?"

.

Wookie bernafas lega. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Noonanya.

.

"Nan gwaenchanha. Eumhh, aku mau mencuci ini dulu, Noona."

"Sudah sudah." ujar Teukie sambil memberesia semua bekas makan Wookie.

"_Chagiyaaaa... Buatkan aku Cappucino._" teriak Kangin dari arah ruang televisi.

"Neee'. Nah Wookie-ah. Buatkan Hyungmu Cappucino dan antarkan padanya."

"Tapi Noo-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepaaaaat..!"

"Arraseo."

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ini Hyung Cappucinomu."<p>

"Lho Wookie. Kupikir kau tidur di kamar."

"Ani. Aku baru saja selesai makan. Yah Hyung. Kau sudah makan? Aku tadi membuat sedikit Ddeokbokki. Kau mau?"

"Jinjja? Wah aku sudah lama tidak makan makanan itu. Ayo bawa sini."

"Jamkkan man."

.

Wookie segera beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil sepiring Ddeokbokki untuk Kangin.

.

"Untuk siapa, Saengie?" tanya Teukie.

"Kangin Hyung, Noona." Teukie tersenyum mendengarnya.

Wookie segera menuju ke tempat Kangin dan menghidangkan masakannya.

"Ini Hyung Ddeokbokkinya. Asli buatanku."

"Hmmm... Yummy. Selamat makaaaann..."

'_Ahh Hyung. Kebiasaan lamamu muncul lagi._'

"Pelan-pelan saja Hyung. Tidak ada yang mau memintanya." Kangin tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, terbersit wajah Yesung di pikiran Wookie.

"Emm Hyung. Aku ke kamar dulu ya."

"Hehem. Oh iyha, sekalian panggilkan Noonamu ya."

"Ne'." ujar Wookie. Wookie segera beranjak dari sisi Kangin. Setelah memanggil Noonanya, ia segera bergegas masuk kamarnya.

.

**KRIEEETT...**

.

"Hyung. Kau di sini?" tanya Wookie pada udara kosong di kamarnya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat.

Segera ia menuju ranjangnya untuk berbaring. Kilasan bayangan kejadian di dapur tadi tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Ia memegang bibirnya.

"Dingin. Bibirmu dingin Hyung."

"Bibirmu juga manis, Wookie-ah." Wookie tersentak kaget. Ternyata Yesung sudah berada di tepi jendela kamarnya.

"H..Hyung." Yesung terbang rendah dengan sayap hitamnya dan menghampiri Wookie.

"Gomawo."

"Un..Untuk apa?"

"Berkat dirimu, aku bisa membuktikan apa yang selama ini Donghae dan Heechul Noona ceritakan."

"Ap..Apa yang mereka ceritakan?"

.

**CUP...**

.

"Mereka bercerita bahwa bibir manusia itu manis." Wooki tercekat. Ia lihat Yesung mulai mendekat kembali padanya. "Dan bisa menjadi candu."

.

**GLEKK...**

.

"Hyung. Aehmmm..." Wookie berusaha menekan suara desahannya saat bibir dingn Yesung menciumi lehernya. "Ja..ahhh..Jangan Hyung." Yesung menyudahi ciumannya yang langsung di sambut dengan desahan lega Wookie.

"Ahhhh..."

"Mianhae Wookie-ah."

"Hyung. Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun padaku."

"Aku pergi dulu. Tunggu kejutan dariku beberapa hari lagi, ne? Malam ini kau harus tidur yang nyenyak agar bisa bangun pagi. Arraseo?"

"Hyung..."

"Hem?"

"Gomawo."

"Mwo?"

"Hihihihihi... Babonikka."

"Babo?"

"Sudah sudah. Pergi sana."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Kau sendiri khan yang mengatakan akan pergi?"

"Ah kau benar. Hehe. Annyeong, chagi." Lalu Yesung terbang keluar kamar melewati jendela dan menjauh.

"Ne' annyeong...WHAT? Cha..Chag..gii?" Wookie tersentak. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ne' annyeong chagi."

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Skip Time- (at Campus)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minho-ah."<p>

"Wookie. Apa yang membawamu ke kampus pagi-pagi, huh?" tanya Minho heran. Ia tahu kebiasaan Wookie yang selalu datang 5 menit sebelum mata kuliah pertama dimulai.

"Aku hanya...bosan."

"Eungh? Bosan? Karena apa?"

"Kau tahu, Kangin dan Teukie Noona sedari pagi sudah meninggalkan aku karena ternyata Lou Noona sedang hamil muda dan ingin bertemu mereka. Dan berita baiknya adalah, mereka pergi selama 3 hari."

"Jadi kau akan sendirian di rumah selama 3 hari?"

"Hehem. Dimulai hari ini."

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Yaaaaahh..! Apa yang kau tertawakan, Keroro?"

"Aniya. Eh iyha, Wookie-ah. Kata Jung Seonsaengnim, hari ini kita kedatangan Seonsaengnim baru. Katanya, seonsaengnim baru ini akan menggantikan Han Seonsaengnim yang sedang cuti bulan madu."

"Mata kuliah Han Seonsaengnim? Kapan?"

"Pagi ini lah. Mata kuliah Han Seonsaengnim jam pertama khan."

"Aku penasaran."

"Hei. Ini sudah pukul 7 tepat. Ayo masuk kelas." ajak Minho.

"Arraseo. Gaja."

.

Minho dan Wookie berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya. Mata kuliah pertama hari ini adalah Konsentrasi Material. Ahh aku lupa memberitahu pada kalian. Uri Ryeowook dan Minho adalah Mahasiswa Fisika di sebuah University di Rumania dan menempuh semester akhir. 2 bulan lagi mereka akan menyelesaikan studinya.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." sapa Jung Seonsaengnim.

"Pagi, Seonsaengnim."

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan Seonsaengnim baru dari Korea. Beliau akan menggantikan Han Seonsaengnim yang mengajar mata kuliah konsentrasi material ini."

"Yesung-sshi, silahkan masuk." ujar Jang Seonsaengnim pada seseorang di luar pintu kelas.

.

**DEG...**

'_Ap..Apa? Jang Seonsaengnim tadi mengatakan namanya siapa? Ye..Yesung?_' batin Wookie.

"Ne' Ahjusshi."

.

**DEG...**

'_Aku sepertinya mengenal baik suara berat itu._' Wookie terlihat semakin cemas.

.

**DEG...**

'_Jangan-jangan..._'

.

"Annyeonghaseo. Joneun Yesung imnida. Kim Yesung. Bangapseumnida."

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Annyeoooong...**

Saya telah kembali dengan chapter 5 ini...

Kali ini saya update cepat karena mungkin saya akan update lagi agak lama...

So, enjoy this..

Mind to RnR?


	7. 6th Chappie

**My Exanimus**

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T to the M**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook as Wookie/Vivamus Angel**

**Kim JongWoon as Yesung/Exanimus Angel**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini Yewook Oppa jadi milikku.. *dibakar cloudsomnia sedunia**

**Warning : NC-17, Yaoi, tears (maybe)**

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." sapa Jung Seonsaengnim.

"Pagi, Seonsaengnim."

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan Seonsaengnim baru dari Korea. Beliau akan menggantikan Han Seonsaengnim yang mengajar mata kuliah konsentrasi material ini."

"Yesung-sshi, silahkan masuk." ujar Jang Seonsaengnim pada seseorang di luar pintu kelas.

.

**DEG...**

'_Ap..Apa? Jang Seonsaengnim tadi mengatakan namanya siapa? Ye..Yesung?_' batin Wookie.

"Ne' Ahjusshi."

.

**DEG...**

'_Aku sepertinya mengenal baik suara berat itu._' Wookie terlihat semakin cemas.

.

**DEG...**

'_Jangan-jangan..._'

.

"Annyeonghaseo. Joneun Yesung imnida. Kim Yesung. Bangapseumnida."

.

_'MWO?'_

.

"Yesung Hyung...!" teriak Wookie sesaat setelah Yesung memperkenalkan diri. Jang Seonsaengnim, Minho dan teman-temannya pun tentu saja menoleh dengan cepat kearahnya.

"RYEOWOOK-SSHI..! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sangat tidak sopan...!" teriak Jang Seonsaengnim.

"Gweanchanhayo, Ahjusshi. Annyeong Wookie-ah." sapa Yesung.

"Wookie? Mwoya ige?" tanya Minho pada Wookie yang tentu saja masih terkejut.

"Kau mengenal Ryeowook, Yesung-sshi?"

"Ne' Ahjusshi. Ryeowook-sshi adalah nae Dongsaeng."

"Mwo?" teriak Minho.

"Benarkah, Ryeowook-sshi?" tanya Jang Seonsaengnim sambil menghadap ke arah Wookie.

"Be..Benar, Seonsaengnim."

"Arraseo. Yesung-sshi. Kau bisa memulai mata kuliahmu." ujar Jang Seonsaengnim sambil berlalu keluar dari kelas.

"Ne' Ahjusshi. Saengie sekalian. Karena saya hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari kalian, kalian boleh memanggil saya Hyung atau Oppa. Baiklah, kita mulai kuliah kali ini." ujar Yesung tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Wookie yang meminta penjelasan darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyung..!"<p>

Yesung menoleh ke sumber suara yag ia rasa tak jauh dari tempatnya bersantai. Ternyata itu Wookie denga wajah yang benar-benar kesal.

"Hyung. Apa-"

"Apa kau terkejut melihatku menjadi Seonsaengmu, huh?"

"TENTU SAJA..! Huh..! Apa ini kejutan yang kau katakan tempo hari?"

"Yeph. Aku berhasil khan?" ucap Yesung dengan bangga.

"Huh..!" Wookie segera memalingkan wajahya dan menautkan kedua lengannya di dada karena kesal.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Apa ada alasan agar aku tidak marah?"

"Wookie-ah. Mianhae. Jangan marah padaku."

"Berikan satu alasan agar aku tidak marah padamu, Hyung."

.

**CUP...!**

.

"Hyu..Hyung..." Yesung mencium pipinya dengan cepat.

"Apa itu cukup agar kau memaafkanku?" Wajah Wookie memerah. "Wookie-ah. Gwaenchanhayo? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yesung dengan muka Babonya.

"Aniya." ujar Wookie sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau malu ya?" goda Yesung.

"TENTU SAJA, HYUNG. Ini tempat umum. Kau ini. Malaikat tapi babo. Walaupun sudah jadi manusia, tetap saja babo. Seonsaengnim macam apa kau, Hyung."

"Yaaahh..! Kau menganggapku masih tetap bodoh setelah aku mengajar kuliahmu tadi? Orang bodoh mana yang bisa mengajarkan mata kuliah yang tergolong sulit itu dengan lancar, huh?"

"Arraseo arraseo. Kau pintar dalam hal itu tapi tidak dalam hal lain."

"Aish kau ini."

"Weeeee... Yesungie babooo..."

"Yaaaahhh...!" Wookie yang berhasil menggoda Yesung hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Yesung yang ditekuk dan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti karena jengkel.

"Wookie-ah."

Wookie menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Terlihat Minho sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Minho-ah. _Come here_." panggil Wookie sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ahh Seonsaengnim. Annyeong."

"Ne' annyeong." ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum walaupun terpaksa.

.

Sebenarnya, sejak di kelas tadi, ia merasa tidak suka dengan kedekatan Minho dan Wookie-nya. Namun sekarang, mereka malah berada di hadapan Yesung dan berbincang-bincang seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Ehmm... Minho-sshi. Apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?"

"Hyuuung..! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" teriak Wookie sambil memukul pundak Yesung. "Sudahlah Minho-ah. Jangan jawab pertanyaan babo itu."

"Ohh jadi benar yha kalau kalian berpacaran?"

"Anio, Seonsaengnim. Kami berdua hanya sahabat sejak _middle school_. Lagipula, aku juga sudah punya yeojachingu." Sesaat kemudian...

"Oppaaaa..." Wookie, Yesung dan Minho tentu saja refleks menoleh ke arah suara.

"Itu dia yeojachinguku, Seonsaengnim. Taemin chagi. _Come here come here_." ujar Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang yeoja yang bernama Taemin itu. Terbersit perasaan lega di hati Yesung. Entah mengapa.

"Oppa. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ehh Wookie Oppa." Wajah Taemin yang awalnya marah menjadi cerah setelah melihat Wookie.

.

Namun, ia melihat seseorang yang ia rasa ia kenal di sebelah tempat Wookie berdiri. Ya itu Yesung. Taemin lalu memberanikan diri mendekat dan bertanya.

"JongWoon Oppa kan?"

"Eh?" Yesung kebingungan hanya bisa memberikan respon itu.

"Kau, JongWoon Oppa kan? Kim JongWoon. Kakak JongJin Oppa." Wookie terbelalak. Ia mengingat nama JongJin.

"Taemin chagi. Itu bukan JongWoon. Kau lupa kalau ia sudah tidak di sini?" ujar Minho.

"Tapi, Oppa ini mirip dengannya, Oppa. Kau tidak menyadarinya?" ucap Taemin yang sudah menangis walaupun tanpa suara.

"Chagiya. Uljima uljima."

"Lalu, dimana JongWoon itu sekarang, Minho-sshi?" tanya Yesung.

"Dia sudah...emm...meninggal." ujar Minho diikuti anggukan dari Taemin.

"Ap..Apa? JongWoon Hyung itu tetanggaku kan, Minho-ah?"

"Ne'. Dia meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun, orang tuanya bahkan JongJin tidak mau ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Hanya keluarga besarnya saja yang tahu. Nitizen saja hanya tahu bahwa JongWoon, penyanyi bersuara emas itu sudah pension karena ia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya." jelas Minho.

"Lalu, bagaimana Taemin tahu?"

"Taemin adalah sepupu sekaligus yeosaeng kesayangan JongWoon." Minho menunduk dalam. Sepertinya ia menyesal karena telah mengatakan rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan rapi.

Yesung yang merasa iba, segera menghampiri Taemin dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taemin. Taemin, Minho dan Wookie merasa kebingungan dengan perilaku Yesung. Yesung yang melihat wajah kebingungan Taemin, segera mengusap rambut Taemin.

"Taemin-ah. Walaupun aku bukan JongWoon Oppamu, tapi kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Oppamu kan? Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Wookie terbelalak. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia tersentuh dengan perkataan Yesung. Terlihat bahwa Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu memeluk Yesung.

"Gomapseumnida, Oppa. Saranghae."

"Nado."

.

**GLEKK..!**

.

"Aku salah bicara yha?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang babo dan masih dalam keadaan dipeluk Taemin.

"SEONSAENGNIIIIIIMMMM...!" teriak Minho kesetanan karena melihat Taemin yang masih _stay cool_ dipelukan Yesung.

"Oppa. Waeyo?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah polosnya yang cantik. Minho yang kaget sekaligus terpesona karena melihat wajah Taemin, hanya mampu menelan ludah.

"Minnie-ah. Ayo kita bermain." ajak Minho.

"Eungh? Seperti kemarin? Jinjja? Gaja gaja." sepertinya Taemin mengarti apa yang diucapkan Minho.

"Minho-ah. Eodiega?" tanya Wookie.

"Kami mau 'bermain'. Kau tahu maksudku khan?" Wookie yang pada awalnya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yag diucapkan Minho, tiba-tiba saja paham.

"MWO? SEKARANG? Astaga..."

.

"Memangnya mereka mau kemana, Wookie-ah? Bermain apa?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang yang cukup Babo saat Minho-Taemin sudah cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Wookie hanya melihat saja dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Hyung. Sebaiknya, kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau bisa..errr...berubah."

"Disini? Di antara manusia-manusia yang berkeliaran di sekitarku? ANIYA..!"

"Wae?"

"Angel punya kode etik sendiri yang berkata bahwa semua Angel tidak akan pernah mengatakan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya kecuali pada korbannya, jika itu Exanimus."

"Arraseo."

.

**SRETT..!**

.

Wookie dengan cepat meraih tangan Yesung dan menggandenganya tanpa sama sekali memperdulikan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, tajam atau bahkan patah hati.

"Kita ke rumahku. Sekarang juga..!"

"Tapi aku masih ada kuliah lagi pukul 1 nanti."

"Tidak bisakah kau izin, Hyung?"

"Arraseo. Aku akan meminta izin pada kepala jurusan untuk ini. Tunggu aku sebentar. Aku mau ke kantor. Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku disini."

"Ne' Hyung. Cepat kembali ya."

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, jelaskan padaku dengan cepat dan jangan bertele-tele, Hyung."<p>

"Eumhh... Anu... Ehmm... Aku..."

"Hyuuuuung...! Katakan dengan jelas. Minho sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dan kalau sampai Minho datag kau tidak mengatakan apapun, jangan harap aku akan menemuimu lagi."

"Wookie-ah. Jangan begitu. Aku hanya... tidak ingin kau marah padaku."

"Hyung." Wookie melihat ke arah Yesung dan ia menghampiri Yesung yang sedang tertunduk. "Gwaenchanha. Katakan semuanya, ne?"

"Sebenarnya..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback : ON<em>**

* * *

><p>Yesung baru saja masuk ke gerbang akhirat dan ia langsung mencari Noonanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Beberapa hari ini ia terlihat gusar karena suatu masalah yang hanya Donghae dan Heechul yang tahu cara menyelesaikannya.<p>

Kemarin, ia mencari Donghae untuk meminta pertolongan. Sayangnya, Donghae tidak mau. Untung saja, Yesung bertemu dengan Heechul yang bersedia memberitahu bagaimana cara penyelesaiannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia, Noona. Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne' Noona. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Wookie."

"Hmmm... Rupanya ada yang sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada korbannya." Yesung hanya tersipu malu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Ahh.. Just like a nostalgia. Arraseo. Tapi..."

"Museun iriya, Noona?"

"Ada konsekuensi besar yang harus kau ambil agar impianmu dapat terwujud, Yesungie." Wajah Heechul yang semula cerah, tiba-tiba menjadi mendung.

"Eungh? Konsekuensi? Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya, Noona. Seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Walaupun seberat apapun konsekuensinya."

"Ta... Tapi kau akan menyesal nantinya, Yesungie."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, Noona. Aku akan menyesal jika aku tidak bisa berkorban sesuatu untuk Wookie."

"Heehhhhh..." Heechul hanya menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Baiklah. Kemarikan telingamu, Sungie." Yesung segera mematuhi apa yang diminta oleh Heechul.

"Psst..Psst..Psst.." hanya terdengar bisikan-bisikan pelan dari mulut Heechul.

"MWO? Apa kau bercanda, Noona?" Heechul menggeleng.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback : OFF<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Okeeehhh...!

It's the new Chappie..

Hope you enjoy it.. :D

.

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review :<strong>

.

1. Perisai Suju : Hehehehe.. Tenang ajja.. Mungkin ga hiatus tapi update yang lama.. Tugasku semester ini banyak banget soalnya.

2. nurulamelia : Di tunggu ajja yak kenapa bisa jadi kayak gitu..hehehehe...

3. Viivii-ken : yeeee...pikirannya yadong mulu nih..masih lama tauk..hahahaha..

4. jongwoonieswife-sj : #balik kedip-kedip

5. yongie13 : ihh jahat amaaat..masih lam kok..tenang ajja.. :D

.

* * *

><p>So,,<p>

Mind to RnR this chappie?


	8. 7th Chappie

"Psst..Psst..Psst.." hanya terdengar bisikan-bisikan pelan dari mulut Heechul.

"MWO? Apa kau bercanda, Noona?" Heechul menggeleng.

_**Flashback : OFF**_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>MY EXANIMUS<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Genre : Romantic**

**Rated : T to the M**

**Main Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook as Wookie/Vivamus Angel**

**Kim JongWoon as Yesung/Exanimus Angel**

**Other Cast :**

**Find by yourself**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini Yewook Oppa jadi milikku.. *dibakar cloudsomnia sedunia**

**Warning : NC-17, Yaoi, tears (maybe)**

**Happy reading ^^**

.

* * *

><p><strong>MY EXANIMUS<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hyung..." Suara Wookie terdengar mulai bergetar. "Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.." Dan kini Wookie menangis.

"Waeyo, Chagi?"

"BABO..! JEONGMAL..! Babonikka.. Hyung.. Babo.. Babo.. BABO..! Mengapa.. Hiks.. Kau mau menyerahkan jabatan sebagai malaikat.. Hiks.. Hanya untuk menemaniku hidup, Hyung? Wae.. Wae.. WAE?" teriak Wookie karena kesal. Yesung yang melihat hal tersebut, langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil Wookie ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gwaenchanha, Wookie-ah. Kalaupun pada akhirnya aku harus melepaskan jabatan malaikatku dan berubah menjadi iblis, aku tidak peduli."

"Hyung..."

"Sudahlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Asal kau selalu di sampingku, ne?"

"_I'm promise_, Hyung. Mianhae Hyung."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Wookie-ah?"

"A..Aku hanya merasa sedikit bersalah."

"Hei dengarkan aku. Ini keputusanku. Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena mengambilnya dan aku bersedia menerima konsekuaensi itu. Kau harus percaya padaku, ne?"

.

"Arra, Hyung. Johaeyo."

"Hanya suka?"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Lakukan seperti ini." Dan tiba-tiba, Yesung sudah mengecup bibir Wookie lembut. Hanya mengecup. Tidak melumatnya.

"Hyung." ujar Wookie sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah sesaat setelah bibirnya dikecup oleh Yesung.

"Hm?" Yesung menoleh ke arah Wookie.

"Mengapa menciumku dengan tiba-tiba?"

"Ani. Aku tidak menciummu. Aku memberikanmu contoh. Jhaa.. Lakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ku lakukan padamu tadi. Ppali wa." ujar Yesung lalu terpejam.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Wookie berubah menjadi merah karena malu. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Yesung. Yesung tersenyum saat ia merasakan helaan nafas Wookie yang menyapu wajahnya perlahan. Lalu setelah cukup dekat, Wookie memulai mencium lembut bibir Yesung.

.

**CUP...!**

.

Namun, saat ia ingin menyudahi ciumannya, tangan Yesung tiba-tiba menekan tengkuknya sehingga mau tidak mau, bibir Wookie kembali menekan bibir Yesung. Wookie yang kaget, berusaha meronta. Sayang kekuatannya tidak lebih besar dari Yesung. Akhirnya dia memilih pasrah.

"Hyuuuung...se..mmmph..saaak..enghh..ahhh..." ujar Wookie di sela-sela lumatan lembut Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan bibir Wookie untuk menuju leher putihnya.

"Hyuuuung..ahhh...jangan...ahhh...di..situuhhh...eunghhh.." gumam Wookie yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Arraseo." ujar Yesung cepat dan tiba-tiba dia sudah membuka semua atasan yag tadinya menempel pada tubuh atas Wookie.

"H..Hyung ma...mau ap..apa?"

"_Calm down dear_. Nikmati saja, ne?" Wookie mengangguk. Yesung mulai membuka kaos yang menempel pada tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua sekarang sama-sama _topless_. Lama Yesung memandangi tubuh putih nan ramping Wookie.

"Hyuuuung..." panggil Wookie sambil menutupi dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya saat melihat kelakuan Yesung.

"Jangan ditutupi, Wookie. Aku hanya mengagumi ciptaan Sang Kuasa." ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum. Sangat manis.

.

Perlahan, Yesung mulai mengecup bibir Wookie, lalu turun ke lehernya. Membuat tanda kepemilikan berwarna ungu kemerahan. Menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat setiap jengkal leher putih nan halus milik Wookie yang jelas membuat jantung Wookie berdetak tak karuan.

"Hyuuung...ahhh..."

Yesung seperti tak mendengar panggilan erotis Wookie barusan. Ia masih terus menandai leher mulus Wookie dan mulai turun ke bawah menu nipple Wookie. Dijilatnya nipple merah muda Wookie yang sangat serasi dengan kulit dadanya yang seputih susu. Tentu saja kelakuannya itu membuat Wookie menggelinjang karena merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

"Hyuuunghh..ahh..Janghann..menggodakuuuuhhh..ahnnn.." teriakan erotis Wookie menggema di dinding-dinding kamar.

Sekali lagi, Yesung tak memperdulikannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan nipple Wookie yang sudah mulai mencuat karena terangsang. Dengan segera, ia mengisap nipple sebelah kiri Wookie dan memainkan yang sebelah kanan. Lalu, apa yag terjadi dengan Wookie? Jelas dia hanya mendesah keenakan tanpa mampu menolak sentuhan Yesung.

"Ahh...eugh...egghhh...hy...hyung...aaahhhh...uhh..." desahan-desahan Wookie sama sekali tidak membuat Yesung berhenti melainkan membuatnya lebih semangat untuk mengerjai tubuh Wookie. Kini, ia sudah mulai memberanikan turun ke perut Wookie dan mengelus junior Wookie yang masih terbalut celana.

"Sepertinya kita sama." ujar Yesung sambil menunjuk bagian di antara selangkangannya yang juga sudah menggembung. Wookie terkesiap.

"Hy..Hyung. Apa kau yakin?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Apa kau mau menyerahkan semuanya kepada Yesung yang babo ini?" sejenak Wookie tertawa.

"Saranghaeyo, Hyung. Perlakukan aku sesukamu." ucap Wookie yang langsung mendapat lumatan panas.

Yesung tidak peduli walaupun dia harus menyerahkan jabatannya sebagai malaikat dan harus di tendang jatuh ke Bumi. Dia masih memiliki Wookie. Walaupun ia juga sadar bahwa hidup Wookie tak lama lagi. Yesung kini hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hyuuuunghh..ahhn..janghann..eghh..menggohdhakuuuhh..."

"_Just enjoy this_, chagi."

"Eunghhhhh...sesaaakkk..."

"Upss.. Sepertinya ada yang sudah tersiksa." ujar Yesung sambil menarik celana Wookie dan WALAA! Junior Wookie berdiri tegak dan menampar pipi Yesung pelan.

"Eunghh... Hyhuuunghh..." erang Wookie saat Yesung mengelus ujung juniornya.

"_What is it? Is it a lollipop?_" tanya Yesung dengan nada yang sedikit mendesah untuk menggoda Wookie.

"Hy...hyung. jebaaaa..ahhh." Belum sempat Wookie mengakhiri kalimatnya, Yesung sudah melahap junior milik Wookie dengan ganas.

"Jo..ehmm..ha?" tanya Yesung ditengah lumatannya.

"Nheee...eunghh...Hyhuuuunggg. Ahhhh..." Yesung tersenyum melihat ekspresi Wookie yang tampak sangat menikmati perlakuannya. Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan junior Wookie semakin membesar dan keras. Lalu ia melepaskan kulumannya sambil tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingan Wookie.

"Ahhh waseoyo-_coming?_" tanyanya sambil meniup telinga Wookie. Kini keberadaan mulutnya sudah tergantikan dengan aktivitas kedua tangannya yang dengan tempo cepat-lambat-cepat mengocok junior Wookie. Wookie mengangguk.

.

"Hyhuuung... AAAAAGHHHHH!" Yesung tersenyum dan mulai menjilati tangannya yang terbalut caira seputih susu milik Wookie. Sedangkan Wookie, ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Gwaenchanhayo-_are you okay_?" Wookie yang belum sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya karena terlalu lelah, hanya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah." Yesung mulai berdiri dan beranjak dari sisi Wookie. Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku kesulitan melepas celanaku. _Wanna help me_?" Wookie memerah. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mendekat kearah Yesung.

.

**GLEKK!**

.

Yesung kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Tentu saja karena Wookie yang mendekat kearahnya tanpa menutupi tubuh dan juniornya sehingga terlihat dengan jelas junior Wookie yang telah lemas yang dibalut cairannya sendiri yang keluar saat pelepasan tadi.

"Waeyo?" ternyata Wookie menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yesung memandangi tubuhnya. Dengan cekatan, ia membuka resleting dan menurunkan celana Yesung. Tanpa sadar, Wookie menyenggol junior Yesung yang tentu saja membuat Yesung menggeram keenakan.

"Apa kau mau menggodaku, chagi?"

"Menggoda? Aku tidak mengerti, Hyung."

.

**GREPP!**

.

"Hhyu…yung. App..pa…ahhhh…"

Dengan cara yang sama, Yesung melumat bibir mungil Wookie. Dengan sepenuh hati, ia menyedot dan mendorong-dorong lidahnya agar Wookie mau membuka mulutnya. Namun Wookie masih saja tidak mau. Tidak kehilangan akal, Yesung menekan nipple Wookie hingga… "Ahhhh…. Hyungghh…"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yesung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Wookie bertarung. "Eummmhhh…" tanpa sadar, Wookie mendesah. Tiba-tiba libido Yesung meningkat tajam saat mendengar desahan tertahan milik Wookie tadi.

"Aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi padamu, Kim Ryeowook." ujar Yesung setelah melepas ciumannya dari bibir Wookie. Wookie yang masih lemas karena sempat kekurangan udara saat berciuman tadi, hanya memandang Yesung dengan mata sayunya.

"Hh..hyuungh," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya. Yesung hanya bersmirk ria. Tanpa membuang waktu, Yesung segera menempelkan bibir miliknya yang sebelumnya telah ia basahi dengan air liurnya, ke leher Wookie.

"Eungghh…" Wookie menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan lidah Yesung meliuk-liuk di lehernya. Tentu saja hal tersebut menjadi keuntungan bagi Yesung.

"Aku suka leher ini…." ucap Yesung sambil membuat kissmark di atas kulit putih leher Wookie, "Aku juga suka dada ini…" Yesung menurunkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan nipple Wookie. Dengan sengaja, ia menyedot keras nipple Wookie yang menegang.

"AHHHH…!" jerit Wookie keenakan. Yesung semakin semangat dengan hisapannya.

"Dan juga perut ini…" Yesung masih meneruskan penjelajahannya di atas kulit Wookie yang kini telah berpindah ke pusar Wookie. Dengan gerakan memutar, ia memainkan lidahnya di pusar Wookie.

"Anhd…dwaeeehh…Hyhunggh…Engghhh…"

"Ah dan satu lagi. Ini bagian favoritku." ujar Yesung sambil menciumi junior Wookie yang mulai mencuat lagi. Kaki Wookie bergerak kesana kemari untuk menyalurkan perasaan enak yang belum perah ia alami itu hingga tanpa sadar menyenggol junior Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah bebas dari underwearnya. "Uggh… Kau mulai nakal, Wookie…"

"Mi..miahnn…"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." seringai Yesung terlihat. Yesung mengangkat salah satu kaki Wookie hingga ia mampu melihat 'hole' kemerahan milik Wookie yang berkedut bersamaan dengan juniornya. Dengan cepat, ia masukkan jari tengahnya dan mengaduk hole Wookie berlahan.

Wookie yang merasa tidak nyaman, hanya menggeliat. "Hyung…Eghh…"

.

"Aku hanya menyiapkan holemu, chagi. Tenang saja."

"Ne…AGHH!" belum sempat Wookie menutup mulutnya, Yesung sudah memasukkan jari kedua, "Eunghhh…." dan ketiganya. "Hyhunhhng…" suara Wookie terdengar bergetar karena jemari Yesung sudah mengenai _sweet spot_nya.

"_Your sweet spot_, chagi?" Wookie hanya mengangguk sambil menahan desahannya. "Keluarkan suaramu chagiyaaa~…" rengek Yesung sambil mempercepat sodokan jemarinya.

"Ahh…Nggghhh…AKHHH!" dan orgasme kedua Wookie sudah berlangsung. Dengan nafas tersengal, ia berusaha menikmati orgasme keduanya itu.

"Chagiya." Wookie menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yesung yang memajukan mulutnya.

"Wa…waeh? Hah..hah..hah…" Wookie masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau sudah orgasme dua kali dan aku sama sekali belum." Wookie terkekeh.

"Salah sendiri. Siapa yang menyuruh untuk menggodaku, hem?"

"Arraseo arraseo," Yesung membalikkan badannya, marah. "Aku ma…Ughh Wookie." Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah merasakan sepasang tangan meremas juniornya. Ternyata, Wookie memeluknya dari belakang dan meremas junior Yesung dengan perlahan dengan kedua tangannya. "Woo…Ahhnnn…kkieehh…"

.

"Waeyo? Joha?"

"Neohhh…emhhh…muuhh johaaaahhh…"

"Jinjja? _How about this_?" dengan segera memutar badan Yesung dan memasukkan junior Yesung ke dalam mulutnya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Yesung padanya tadi.

"Akhhh….. Neo…Eungghh… _I likeee it so much_…" Wookie hanya tersenyum dengan junior Yesung di dalam mulutnya. Tentu saja konsekuensinya adalah gigi-gigi seri dan taring Wookie menggesek kulit junior Yesung. "Aaahhhh…."

Kini, Wookie terlihat tengah menjilati cairan kental putih di sekitar mulut dan di kedua telapak tangannya. "Punyamu sangat banyak, Oppa."

Junior Yesung kembali berdiri saat melihat cara Wookie menjilat cairannya yang terlihat menggoda itu. Dengan sigap, ia meraih bahu Wookie dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur. "Kita mulai saja, ne?"

Wookie yang sedikit tidak paham, hanya memandangi iris mata Yesung yang kini berwarna merah darah akibat perubahannya menjadi manusia, dengan intens. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa holenya di masukki oleh sesuatu yang keras dan besar. "AKHH! Hyunghh…hiks."

"Ssshh… Tenang, ne? Gwaenchanha."

"AKHH! SAKIT HYUNG…"

"Kau bisa mencakar punggungku atau menjambak rambutku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu, Chagi…" Wookie hanya mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Yesung sambil menahan sakit. Air matanya sudah mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Sakit..hiks..hyung."

.

**SLEPP! **

.

Seluruh junior sudah masuk ke dalam hole Wookie. "ENGGH!"

"Eughh…" Yesung merasakan juniornya diremas oleh dinding rectum Wookie. "Ba…hmm..gaimana Woo..wookie? Ma…ahh…sih sakit?" tanya Yesung sambilmerasakan sensasi berbeda saat kejantanannya dipijat oleh sesuatu selain tangan dan lidah Wookie.

"Ber…bergeraklah, Hyung."

"Gwaenchanha?" Wookie hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Yesung.

"_I'm fine, dear_."

"Arraseo." ujar Yesung sambil perlahan menusukkan kejantanannya ke hole Wookie. Tubuh Wookie melengkung saat junior Yesung tepat menyodok _sweet spot_nya.

"Ahhhh….nghnnnn… Disituuuhhh Hyhungghh…" Yesung mengeluarkan smirknya dan mempercepat sodokannya. "Engghh…enghh…" tubuh Wookie bergerak naik turun searah dengan sodokan Yesung di holenya.

"Mmmhhh…." Yesung mengusap-usapkan ujung hidungnya ke leher Wookie yang sudah penuh kissmark darinya. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang meningkat, Yesung menuruni leher Wookie dan mengulum nipple Wookie.

"Eungghhh Hyhuunghh.. A..aku mau…Akhhh…"

"With…ughhh…me…emhhh…chagiiiihhh…"

"AAAKKKHHH….!" dan sejumlah cairan putih menyemprot ke dalam hole Wookie. Keduanya terengah. Rasa puas memenuhi batin dan raga keduanya. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling menatap.

.

"Gomawo."

"Ne, Hyung." ucap Wookie yang masih dalam ragka mengembalikan kekuatannya.

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, hyung."

"Yeongwonhi."

"_I'll promise you_, Yesung hyung. _Eventhough I must go first._"

"Wookie. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Yang tahu seberapa panjang umur manusia hanya Tuhan. Kita tidak boleh mendahuluinya," Wookie hanya terdiam. Genangan air terlihat di pelupuk matanya. "Sssshhh… jangan menangis, ne? hyung akan selalu di sini bersamamu."

"Hiks…aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Kangin dan Teukkie Hyung menderita lagi. Sudah cukup mereka menderita selama ini."

"Hei, baby. Dengarkan aku. Mereka menyayangimu. Jelas mereka tidak akan merasa menderita karenamu. Lagipula, apa kau tak ingin lebih lama bersamaku? Aku kan sudah mengorbankan kehidupan malaikatku hanya untukmu." ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Wookie tertawa.

"Aku mau bersamau lebih lama, Hyung."

"Itu baru semangat."

* * *

><p><strong>My Exanimus<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Annyeonghaseo readersdeul... *tabur bunga***

**Menunggu sangat lama ne? Mianhaeyo jeongmal. *deep bow***

**Sebenarnya udah dari duluuu~ banget mau ngelanjutin. Tapi jujur, tiap liat FF, apalagi FF ini, aku jadi ngeblank.**

**Habis ngeblank terus males nerusin. Belum ada spirit yg bikin saya semangat gitu buat nerusin.**

**Sebenernya sih saya ngerasa udah mendzalimi readersdeul. Tapi mau gimana lagi.**

**Kalo dipaksa yha mentok-tok-tok.**

**So, inilah hasil kerja saya untuk memeras otak yg udah terlalu kering ide because of college.**

**Yap, salah satu alasan lain saya berhenti menulis ini karena kuliah saya yg super duper padat. Tugas juga.**

**Maklum semester tua. Hahaha...**

**Well, tanpa banyak bacot lagi,**

**RnR juseyeoooo...! ^^**


End file.
